dingosniperfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel the Bandicoot/History
Axel has had it rough most of his life with his parents always fighting each other and never was generally allowed to be a normal kid, always being blamed for family issues and thrown into his room. He wasn't always fond of his parents due to the way they treated him. When Axel was eleven, his mother decided she was fed up with him and decided to throw him in the Metal City orphanage. From there Axel changed, he became a much more quiet person, usually not caring about other peoples' problems or ignoring others all togeather. Generally, he was a dark and quiet person until he became friends with Jack and seemed to change a little bit and some of his old self came out. Over the course of the next few years, he eventually became bit more social and started to interact with others though many were still not fond of him. When wandering the city one night trying to see if his parents were still around, he came across Jessabel, who seemed to be only five months old at the time. He took her back to the orphanage so she wouldn't die in the cold. Over time, Jessabel grew on Axel causing him to become a much more open person. Before he turned fourteen, Jack returned from the Metal City junkyard with a sword looking object which turned out to be a gunblade and gave it to him for his fourteenth birthday, upon which he named it Silvertooth for it's design and shape. When Axel was sixteen, he decided to run with a gang that was owned by Garret the Hyena to try and leave the life at the orphanage. During his time with Garret's gang, he bettered his talent for ranged weapons with help from the local gun runner, Ned the Cobra. Through out the years, Axel began to alienate himself from Jack and Jessabel, spending more and more time living with the gang. This caused the two to try and appeal to Axel's good side, but to no avail. When Axel was 18, Garret threatened to harm both Jack and Jessabel unless he turned over Silvertooth, prompting him to leave Garret's gang and return to the orphanage, upon which he apologised to Jack and Jessabel for his actions. Four months later, Axel learnt from Ned that Garret had ordered a hit on him, Jack and Jessabel, prompting them to prepair for a large shoot out. Much to Axel's pleasure, Ned informed that Garret's gang had begun to fall apart and that he and many others had left his order and were willing to help protect them from Garret's strike force. Once the shooting was over, a small faction of Garret's forces escaped but Axel refused to continue the attack out of fear of his friends saftey. From that point on, he left with Jack and Jessabel to the outskirts where he and Jack became mercenaries. Alternative Versions Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius In Zephyros-Phoenix's Dragon Age-Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, Axel will take on the role of Knight-Captain Cullen, who is second-in-command of the Templar Order in Albion under Knight-Commander Lien-Da. Mecha Axel Main Article: Mecha Axel Mecha Axel (Full name: Mecha Axel Heavy Assault Unit) is the roboticized version of Axel the Bandicoot. In this form, Axel has been completely converted into a machine and has lost his free will. Axel has been heavily modified for primarily front line combat and demolition work. Mecha Axel is capable of taking on multiple units at a time and is not easily overwhelmed. As a result of his roboticization, Axel's right arm is made up of Silvertooth, which now gives him access to Silvertooth's full potential and can launch attacks directly from it or his other arm. His left arm only consists of three fingers which are extremely sharp and can easily cut through solid objects, depending on what the actual object is made of. Sonic Effect In the Mass Effect-Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, Axel takes on the role of Kal'Reeger, a quarian who is protecting Urodela vas Normandy on Haestrom during a classified mission given to her by the Migrant Fleet. Unlike the original in Mass Effect 3, Axel will survive the events on Palaven. Like his original counterpart, Axel will be the love interest of Urodela. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z